Cargo carriers, such as wheeled carts and wagons, are commonly used to transport a plurality of items and/or people short distances. Carts and wagons are often used to transport multiple items from an automobile parked in a parking lot to a nearby destination. For example, carts and wagons are frequently used to transport items such as beach chairs, towels and coolers from a parked automobile to the beach. Likewise, carts and wagons are often used to transport athletic equipment such as balls, gloves, bats, helmets, and pads from a parked automobile to a ballfield. However, upon returning to the automobile, the task of loading the cart or wagon into the automobile for transporting back home can be difficult and cumbersome. This is particularly so if the cart or wagon is loaded with heavy items. Often, the user must unload all of the items from the cart or wagon in order to be able to lift the cart or wagon into the automobile. The unloaded items must then be re-loaded into the automobile, which is inefficient and tiring.